Andi Cruz
Andrea "Andi" Cruz ' was the protagonist of W.I.T.s Academy. The same fearless tomboy we know and love from Every Witch Way! Andi’s ready to study the basics of being a Guardian at the WITS Academy. Her assignment? Get a young witch and wizard in training to graduation day. With her signature sass and her Guardian tools by her side, she’s more than ready for anything the Magical Realm throws at her. Then again, when Andi's around, trouble is never far behind! Her WITS were, her former rival, Jessie Novoa and Ben Davis. Andi was portrayed by Daniela Nieves. History Season 1 Physical Appearance Andi has olive skin, brown hair with blonde and purple streaks and brown eyes. She prefers a tomboy style. She has an edgy fashion sense too. Andi frequently wears jeans, tank top shirts, sneakers, and boots. Personality She is a tomboy, and is extremely tough, adventurous and fearless. But she has a soft spot for her friends. Andi was a student at Iridium High during ''Every Witch Way. She is the best friend of Emma Alonso. She also had a goal to become the first human Guardian. She also is a close friend of the Hex, which is a Enchanted Spell Book originally belonging to Emma the Chosen One. Relationships Luke Archer '''Boyfriend At first Luke likes Andi but his strength to become the guardian to the Chosen One has to come first. He calls her cute and feisty. Andi and Luke started of rough at the beginning but soon started to develop into friends and love interests. He was a mentor to Ben when he needed help, and helped Andi train for her fitness test - which was an obvious cover to hang out with her and grow close with her since we all know he likes Andi. Both him and Andi are afraid of the dark. Luke begins to develop romantic feelings toward Andi, which everyone soon becomes aware of except for Andi. She believes that they are just friends and believes Luke is only joking when asking her out on a date. In order to get Andi more interested in Luke, Sean and Gracie put a spell on him that made him more romantic, but it didn't work out the way they had hoped. Eventually the spell was removed and after clearing the misunderstanding, Andi agreed to go on a date with Luke. However, seeing he was distracted because of his feelings towards her, Luke's Uncle, Leopold Archer, made Luke work on shield which made him miss his date with Andi. Andi was shown to be very upset that Luke didn't arrive for their date and she soon started to believe he stood her up intentionally. Due to this, Luke and Andi were at odds with each other for a little while, but soon Andi discovered Leopold was the reason Luke didn't attend their date, and they reconciled. When Luke helps rescue Andi from the bad realm they both immediately run to hug each other. It shows that Andi appears to be slowly developing feelings towards Luke, but isn't ready to admit them. Eventually in the Season Finale, they both admit their feelings for each other (even Andi) and they share their first kiss and become a couple. Jessie Novoa Close Friend/Teammates/Her Guardian/Rivals At Times/Frenemy Prior to pilot, Jessie and Andi didn't get along very well. They both seem a bit upset that they were put on the same team. In The Jinx, Jessie doesn't want to practice with Andi or Ben and casts a bunch of spells to avoid it. However, Andi does admit to believing Jessie will be a great witch, which Jessie sees over the TV. By Finish Line, she seems to be warming up to Jessie, though she knows she can still be witty and smart-mouthed like her brother. Jessie has shown she cares about Andi like in the episodes Wonky Andi & The Witch's Bottle, by helping rescue her from the bad realm. They later start getting along afterwards and even hug a few times, showing their friendship blossoming. Ben Davis ﻿'Teammates/Close Friends/Guardian' When Ben first met Andi, he seemed to be afraid of her, and had his concerns about her training methods. However, overtime he began to warm up to her. Andi has showed that she cares about him by giving him valuable advice about being himself, and apologizing for hurting his wrist and not preparing them properly for the magic melee. He has shown he cares for her when he helps rescue her from the bad realm in Wonky Andi. Ben now thinks of her as a good friend of his and seems to grow to love her as a guardian. Andi shows to truly believe in Ben and what he's capable of. Kim Sanders Best Friends/Roommate/Fellow Guardian ' Kim and Andi are Good Friends and Roomies. Even when Andi had just met Kim, she could tell that Kim would be a crucial part of her life in the academy and holds her in high regard. Andi also knows how much wiser Kim is and relies on her for advice, as does Kim on Andi, teaching her to be street smart. Samantha ﻿'Good Friend/Former Roommate When Andi first arrived at the academy, Samantha was originally her roommate, however after Andi and her WITs were in danger, Samantha and her WITs helped them, but in the process got expelled from the academy. Although they didn't know each other very long, Andi and Samantha got along well with each other and became fast friends. It is unknown if their friendship was strong enough for them to keep in contact. Ruby Webber ﻿'Former Enemy' Since her first day at the academy, Ruby and Andi got off to a bad start. Eventually when Ruby's best friend, Samantha was expelled from the Academy, Ruby blamed Andi and completely hated her. Since then, Ruby has done whatever she could to ruin Andi's chances at winning or succeeding at any assignment, sabotaging her at any chance she was given. Eventually once Ruby gained powers from the tree sap, Ruby couldn't wait to use them to get revenge on Andi. Near the end of the season, Ruby even went so far as to banish Andi to the Bad Realm and blame her for the Dyad Tree crisis. However in the Season One finale, when Ruby was stuck in the Dyad Tree, Andi saved her and Ruby seemed thankful they both let go of the grudge. Agamemnon Headmaster/Frenemy/Partner In Crime Agamemnon and Andi have a frenemy relationship. Memorable Character Quotes Trivia *She along, with Luke and Kim, will graduate as a guardian. *She is the first and only ever human Guardian. *She has the Hex, a magic spell book to keep her company. *Her best friend is Emma Alonso, also known as the Chosen One. *She has a wonky relationship with Luke (before they dated) and Ruby. *Both her and Luke are afraid of the dark. *She, Jessie, and Agamemnon are the only people from Every Witch Way that were in the spin-off. *She is the first ever human at W.I.T.s Academy & The Magic Realm. *She is a tomboy. *She used to go to Iridium High. *She is afraid of the dark, though she'd never admit it. *She had a poster of her ex-boyfriend, Philip from Every Witch Way, in her dorm room, but removed it sometime after the episode Power Trip. *She has saved the Magic Realm five times. *Andi is the leader of the group she made with her WITS, Jessie and Ben, called Team Extreme-O Supreme-O. Gallery References Category:Students Category:Guardians Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team Supreme–O Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians in Training